Cuando deje de decidir
by Juliette World
Summary: No te has sentido sola o abondonada, yo lo siento todo el tiempo,dijo una castaña de lo mas desanimada, mi vida no puede ser mas perfecta, señalo un joven de pelo cobrizo,¿cual es tu realidad?


**El principio de la historia**

**Bella pov.**

Hola mi nombre es isabella Marie swan, tengo 22 años, soy la jefe de cirugía del hospital general de new york, muchos dicen que soy bonita, tengo cabello castaño con mechas rojizas, buen cuerpo, piel extremadamente blanca cortesía de mi madre que es sangre albina y mis ojos son color verde, (como se darán cuenta en mi otro fic también, ya que amo el color verde), se preguntaran por que elegí cirugía, bueno yo no la elegí fue una decisión de mis ``querida' madre, aun recuerdo cuando le dije lo que quería estudiar:

**Flash-back**

_Nos encontrábamos en el comedor de la casa, era la hora de la cena, era extraño que se encontrara ahí, ya que nunca venia antes de las 12 de la noche, tenía aproximadamente 16 años cuando les comente lo que me apasionaba:_

_-Mama, sabes he estado pensando que quisiera estudiar literatura po... No termine ya que fui interrumpida abiertamente por mi madre_

_-sobre mi cadáver estudiaras una carrera de ese tipo, estudiaras lo que yo estudie, medicina, no quiero que te conviertas en una pelagatos como tu padre, ah, no se como me convenció de acostarme con el, era un inútil bueno para nada, sabes ya me quitaste el hambre me voy al hospital, no se puede hablar contigo, ya ves por que nunca estoy._

_Me dejo sola y se marcho, desde ese momento nunca le volví a hablar sobre el tema, me fui de vacaciones una temporada a Francia y cuando regrese ya tenia cupo para la universidad de medicina Stanford University._

**Fin flash-back**

En estos momentos me encontraba haciendo guardia, hoy se integraría uno de los cirujanos por los cuales siento admiración y respeto, su hijo no estudio medicina por lo que me contaron, estudio literatura, mi carrera soñada, pero eso ya era tiempo pasado, ahora iré a recogerlo a el y a su familia, oh se preguntaran por que voy a recogerlo, bueno como me hace falta un cirujano en el área de cardiología, el Dr. Carlisle cullen se ofreció a hacerse cargo, estoy muy emocionada, salgo del hospital y me encamino a mi volvo negro, amo la velocidad por eso nunca cambio este auto, transcurre el tiempo pensando en banalidades, y cuando llego al aeropuerto, voy a la taza de información y pregunto por el vuelo b258, me dice la encargada:

-**Ese vuelo esta por aterrizar en 5 minutos**, voy a la sala donde se abren las puertas y salen los pasajeros, espero y anuncian que el vuelo ya aterrizo, las puertas se abren y van bajando los pasajeros, en eso bajan 7 personas, una mujer muy hermosa no mas de 30 años, cabello color caramelo y piel extremadamente blanca como la mía, el , lo reconozco por su cabellera rubia, a su lado se encuentra una mujer-joven de aspecto de hada o pixie, cabello color negro que van de un lado a otro y sus ojos son azules como el Dr., un hombre sumamente musculoso que se confunde con la mole o hulk y una rubia despampanante, parece modelo de la revista sport ilustrated, a su lado y el de la hada esta un joven no mas de 20 cuerpo no tan musculoso pero si con músculos, es casi parecido a la rubia, dirían que son gemelos y por ultimo pero no menos importante un joven de mi edad , cabello color bronce, ojos topacio, cuerpo semi-musculoso y piel blanca, que hermoso pensé, pero que estoy pensando isabella , deja tus estupideces, me encamine a ellos, estaban distraídos con no se que, me dirijo directamente a Carlisle y le pregunto por si las dudas:

-**disculpe**, el levanta la mirada y me ve**, es usted el Dr. Carlisle Cullen**.

-**Si, tu debes ser isabella, ¿o me equivoco**?, pregunto de forma dudosa.

-**No, no se equivoca, yo los llevara a su nuevo hogar y de paso le hare un tour por todo el hospital, vamos vengan conmigo**. Este me sonrió y le hablo a su familia para que me siguieran.

Edward pov.

Hola mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 25 años, me gradué de literatura inglesa, actualmente he sacado 2 libros y ya voy por el tercero, amo escribir, todos me preguntan por que no seguí los pasos de mi padre, solo respondo que nunca fue ni será mi vocación, en estos momentos estamos en el avión a la ciudad de nueva york, mi padre lo contrataron como cirujano en unos de los hospitales mas reconocidos, la azafata nos anuncia que aterrizaremos, le agradezco y me enderezo, al ir bajando mis ojos van examinando el lugar y se impresionan al ver a un ángel, cabellos caoba rojizos, piel de porcelana, cuerpo de infarto y esos tan bonitos que sientes que te absorben, fui sacado de mis pensamientos por la voz de Carlisle.

-Chicos como sabrán viviremos aquí así que cualquier duda me la hacen saber, lo dijo de forma alegre

Estaban hablando de algo, cuando la voz más hermosa nos interrumpe:

-**disculpe, habla de forma pausada, ¿es usted el Dr. Carlisle Cullen**?.

-** Si, tu debes ser isabella, ¿o me equivoco**?, pregunto mi padre de forma dudosa.

-** No, no se equivoca, yo los llevara a su nuevo hogar y de paso le hare un tour por todo el hospital, vamos vengan conmigo, **nos dijo de forma amigable.

-**Vamos chicos**, nos dijo Carlisle y en ese momento pensé, mi vida no puede ser mejor.

* * *

**Hola, bien soy yo again y les traigo una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y ps me **

**siento mal ya que nadie me ha dejado un reviews, por fis no les cuesta nada y asi me dicen **

**sus opiniones, tomates, zapatazos, me mandaran a los vulturis?? Pleasee díganme estoy **

**desesperadaa, jajajaa es broma pero no lo del reviews, sii dejenmeee uno aquí. Ah y **

**aclarando:**

**1)- la madre de bella actualmente tiene Alzheimer.**

**2)- su padre las abandono y esta con una nueva familia.**

**3)-bella tiene media-hermanas.**

**Ya no les digo mas, dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
